Dil Mil Gaye
by KSarah
Summary: Don't know how to summarise! It's a kavi story...read to know more
1. Chapter 1

Two girls were walking on the street going towards their house…they were carrying many shopping bags in their hands….four men were gathered on their bikes they saw the girls and started passing comments on them blowing whistles….

Man 1 (whistling) - ae chamiya! Chalti kya 9 se 12!

One girl was fuming in anger she gave the shopping bags to her sister and went close to the man and gave a tight slap on his face….

Girl - mil gaya tujhe tera jawab? ya kisi aur tarike se jawab du?

Man 1 (touching his cheeks) - tune mujh par haath uthaya teri to mai! (he raised his hand to slap her back but she holded his hand and kicked on his stomach with a full force)

Girl (twisting his hand) - mujjse panga mat lena dobara! Karate mai black belt hu!

Other men got scared and ran from there….

Girl 2 (holding her hand) - Purvi di! Please chalo yaha se!

Purvi (pointing finger on man) - aaj ke baad iss gali mai najar aaya to iss duniya mai najar nahi aayega! Chal bhag yaha se!

Without wasting any second the man ran from there holding his stomach…Purvi and her sister moved towards their house….

Sameera - maa dekho na di ne aaj fir se jhagda kar liya!

PurviM - ye mai kya sun rahi hu Purvi? kal tu mumbai jaa rahi hai aaj tera aakhri din hai yaha shimla mai aur aaj ke din bhi tune jhagda kar liya?

Purvi (trying to calm down) - to aur kya karti? vo log chedd rahe the hum dono ko! unnki jaake arti utaarti!

Sameera (loudly) - gaur se dekhiye yahi hai vo ladki jo apne gusse ko bilkul kaabu mai nahi rakh paati! Aur vajah bevajah logo se pange leti hai! Iss baare mai aapka kya kehna hai Purvi ji? (she placed the rolled paper near her mouth as if it is a mike)

Purvi (crossing her hands around her chest) - kisne kaha mujhe gussa aata hai?

PurviM - acha baba mujhe aata hai gussa bass! Ab jara apna mood thik kar aur jaldi se packing kar le kal Mumbai bhi to jaana hai!

Purvi went close to her mother….she hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder..

Purvi (happily) - mumma! mai bahut khush hu mai finally apne job interview ke liye jaa rahi hu….mera fashion designer banne ka sapna ab pura hoga! mujhe ye job milega na mumma?

PurviM (touching her face) - jarur milega!

Purvi (kissing her cheeks) - I love you mumma! bahut miss karungi mai aapko!

Purvi left for the mumbai the next day she was staying at her mother's best friend's house…she went to the mall to buy some stuffs she was going outside the mall holding the shopping bags in her hands she was finding something inside her purse suddenly she collided with a person coming from opposite direction and all her shopping bags falls down…the person didn't see her because he was talking on the phone that time

Purvi (collecting the stuffs) - aankhe hai ya button! dekh kar nahi chal sakte? (she lifted her face up and saw a handsome looking young man who was wearing a suit)

Man (irritated) - tum dekh kar nahi chal sakti? aaj ka to din hi kharab hai….subah se kuch na kuch bura ho raha hai!

Purvi (getting up,angrily) - hello! galti tumhari hai….ab meri help karo ye bags uthaane mai!

Man - in your dreams! kavin malhotra naam hai mera sochna bhi mat ki mai ye bags uthaunga! aur haaan apni aankho ka jara ilaaz karwao shayad dikhai dene lag jaaye ache se!

Purvi (angrily) - hadd hai! Galti tumhari hai aur Bill mujh par hi faade jaa rahe ho! tumhari to mai (she angrily throw her cellphone on him and it hits on his nose)

Kavin (touching his nose) - how dare you? tumhari himmat kaise hui mujh par cell phone fenkne ki (he holded her arm tightly)

Purvi (trying to free herself) - haath chodo mera! varna chilla chilla kar logo ko bol dungi ki tum mujhe chedd rahe ho!

Kavin (in disbelief) - you are disgusting! (he gave her a angry look and went from there)

Purvi collected her bags and left the mall…..Purvi went to a prestigious fashion house for the interview she went inside the boss's cabin and was shocked to see Kavin…..he too was shocked

Kavin (shocked) - tummmm! Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi read the name plate on the table and got to know that he is the CEO of the company and her boss...she started cursing herself for the misbehave she did with kavin!

Purvi (in mind) - ye to tera boss nikla! ye tune kya kar diya Purvi! ab to bhul jaa beta ye job to gai!

Menawhile Kavin's secratory came inside and told him that she is the candidate whom the recruiting officers has finalised for the new fashion designer post in their company….kavin thought something and decided to recruit her

Kavin - I see! Okay to aap kal se join kar sakti hai!

Purvi (shocked) - sach mai?

Kavin (fake smile) - haaan! aap kal se join kar sakti hai! Welcome to the Saiyaara (fashion house name)

Purvi (in mind) - ye to bahut acha hai yaar! mene isski itni insult ki thi fir bhi issne mujhe naukari par rakh liya! mai kya karu? sorry bol deti hu…..nahi nahi mai kyu sorry bolu? Galti to isski thi! (she took a glance at his face) kitna cute lag raha hai sorry bol hi deti hu!

Purvi - sir! I am sorry aaj subah maine jo bhi kaha! I didn't mean that! pata nahi mujhe jab gussa aata hai to kya ho jaata hai! I just lost my senses! I am really sorry sir!

Kavin (assuring) - it's okay! Galti meri bhi thi mujhe aapse vaise baat nahi karni chahiye thi! okay then see you tomorrow

Purvi (smiling) - thank you sir! Bye (she bids a bye to him and went from there)

Kavin stood up and went near the window keeping his hands on his pocket…..

Kavin (in mind) - tumhe kya lagta hai Purvi khanna mai apni bejjati ko itni jaldi bhul jaayunga? aisa badla lunga ki jindagi bhar yaad rakhogi! You just wait and watch (he smiled evilly)

A/N - again a kavi story! continue karu ya nahi? I know meri do aur stories chal rahi hai I will complete them too! Bye take care 


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi was going towards her room talking to her mother on the phone suddenly she collided with a person and lost her balance…..she closed her eyes as she was about to fall but before she could land on the floor she felt a strong grip around her waist….her eyes were still close she holded the person's collar tightly….once she felt stable she opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to see Kavin staring at her his hands were still around her waist...they both were staring at each other and just lost for a moment….Kavin was first to break the eyelock he make her stand properly and removed his hand from her waist….

Purvi (shocked) - tum! mera matlab hai aap yaha kya kar rahe hai!

Kavin - ye sawal to mujhe tumse karna chahiye! tum mere ghar mai kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (shocked) - aapka ghar? ye ghar aapka hai!

Kavin - haaan! ye ghar mera hai….ab tum batao kya kar rahi ho tum yaha par?

Voice - ye aaj se yahi rahegi!

Kavin shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice and saw his mother….

Kavin (confused) - maa! kaun hai ye ladki? humare ghar mai kyu rahegi ye?

KavinM (smiling) - ye meri bachpan ki saheli ki beti hai Purvi! Mumbai mai nayi hai isliye mene hi isse yaha rehne ko bola!

Kavin didn't replied anything and went towards his room.…his mother was still looking in his direction her eyes got moist

KavinM - pata nahi kya ho gaya hai mere bete ko! 2saal pehle jo hua uss haadse ke baad bass har vaqt gussa naak par rehta hai isske...har pal apne kaam mai busy rehta hai choti choti baato par bhi ye bahut bhadak jaata hai!

Purvi (confused) - mujhe to aisa nahi laga aunty! kavin sir sach mai bahut sweet hai!

KavinM (in disbelief) - sweet? ye to mai kuch naya sun rahi hu! varna to sabki yahi shikayat rehti hai ki kavin bahut hi badtameej aur khadus hai! Pichle 2 saal se to yahi sunti aa rahi hu tum pehli ho jo bol rahi hai ki vo sweet hai!

Purvi (confused) - aisa kya hua tha 2 saal pehle aunty?

KavinM (patting her cheeks) - kuch nahi! raat bahut ho gai hai tu so jaa jaakar!

Purvi smiled and went towards her room she was busy in drawing designs suddenly it started raining outside.

Purvi (excited) - baarish! (she happily moved to her room gallery and started enjoying the rain happily)

Purvi was spinning in the rain stretching her hands towards the sky closing her eyes feeling the rain drops she was very happy!

Purvi (loudly) - I just love baarish!

Kavin was working on his laptop he heard the sound of the rain drops and moved towards his room window….he stretched his hand outside some rain drops falls on his palms….his eyes filled with tears and he got lost in his thoughts

 ***Flashback Start***

one girl was spinning in the rain happily she was wearing a pink colour saree and was looking very beautiful….she was happily enjoying the rain…..Kavin was standing inside the roof and was asking her to come inside again and again but she was not ready to listen to him….

Kavin - Arzoo aise baarish mai bhigogi to bimar pad jaaogi! please andar aa jaao!

Arzoo - nahiii! mai nahi aa rahi….i just love baarish! tum bhi aao na

Kavin - mai nahi aa raha! pata nahi kya achi lagti hai tumhe ye baarish har baar ka tumhara yahi hai pehle baarish mai bhigti ho aur fir bimar pad jaati ho!

Arzoo (dramatically) - offfo! meri to jindagi hi barbad ho gai hai! kaisa boring pati mila hai mujhe…..(looking at the sky) ae bhagwan utha le mujhe!

Kavin went close to her and pulled her closer grabbing her waist…..she falls on his chest her hands were on his shoulder she looked at him and smiled…

Kavin (seriously) - aaj ke baad kabhi marne ki baat bhi ki to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga!

Arzoo (wrapping her hands around his neck) - itna pyaar karte ho mujjse?

Kavin (kissing her cheeks) - apni jaan se bhi jyada! agar kabhi tumhe kuch ho gaya na to mai kya kar baithunga mai bhi nahi jaanta!

Arzoo (hugging him tightly) - agar mujje kabhi kuch ho bhi jaaye to bhi tum mera sapna jarur pura karna! (she broke the hug and cupped his face) mai chahti hu ki mera kavin bahut bada businessmen bane! mera ye sapna pura karoge na?

Kavin (kissing her forehead) - your wish is my command my lady!

Arzoo hits on his shoulder playfully and hugged him….

 ***Flashback Ends***

Kavin (teary,angry) - nafrat hai mujje baarish se! I just hate baarish (he angrily closed the window and again got busy in his work)

Purvi was having her breakfast the next day as soon as she finished with her breakfast she stood up from the dining table holding juice glass in her hand….she turned to go but suddenly kavin comes there she collided with him and the juice falls down on his shirt!

Kavin (angrily) - what the hell! mera pura shirt kharab kar diya!

Purvi (guilty) - I am really sorry sir mai abhi saaf kar deti hu! (she picked tissue paper from the dining table and started cleaning his shirt but he stopped her)

Kavin (calmly) - koi baat nahi! I will do it…..

Purvi (upset) - I am really sorry sir! mene ye jaanbujh kar nahi kiya! I am sorry….

Kavin (showing hand) - it's okay! mai ye shirt change karke aata hu! (and he went from there)

Purvi stared in his direction and smiled….KavinM and sister saw the scene and were shocked they were looking in kavin's direction with open mouth….

KavinM (shocked) - kahi maine abhi koi sapna to nahi dekha! Kavin ne aaj gussa nahi kiya!

Anika(thinking) - Maa! mujhe to daal mai kuch kaala lag raha hai!

KavinM - mujhe to puri ki puri daal hi kaali lag rahi hai! pata nahi kya chal raha hai kavin ke dimag mai! bhagwan kare sab thik ho!


	3. Chapter 3

some months passed like this Kavin behaves sweetly with Purvi he gives her importance even in his office…slowly Purvi started falling for him and kavin too could sense it…...one day kavin asked Purvi to have a dinner with him she happily agreed….she decided to wear a saree because kavin's mother once told her that kavin likes girls in Indian wear….she didn't have any saree so she decided to borrow a saree from kavin's mother she went to her room she was folding the clothes seating on the bed…

Purvi - aunty ji!

KavinM (smiling) - aree purvi beta tum! aao na

Purvi went near her and sat beside her….

Purvi (nervously) - aunty ji kya aap mujhe apni koi saree de sakti hai sirf aaj ke liye!

KavinM (confused) - saree? lekin tujhe saree pehnane ki kya jarurat pad gai?

Purvi (trying to hide) - aisi koi baat nahi hai aunty ji bass aise hi pehnane ka man kar raha tha!

KavinM thought something and went outside…..she came back with a orange colour plain saree and handed it to Purvi…..she happily hugged KavinM and went towards her room…..Purvi changed into the saree she was looking very beautiful….she looked at her reflection in the mirror

Purvi (in mind) - mai thik to lag rahi hu na? pata nahi kavin ko mai achi lagungi iss saree mai ya nahi?

after sometime she left for the restaurant she was very nervous as well as excited…..somewhere she knew why kavin has called to meet her…..she entered inside the restaurant kavin was already present there….the restaurant was empty nobody was there except kavin she found it a little weird but she wiped away her thoughts…..she started moving towards kavin with tiny steps…..

Kavin saw her coming towards him…she was wearing a plain orange colour saree and matching bangles…..he was fuming in anger seeing her in his wife Arzoo's saree but somehow he calmed himself down….he smiled looking at her….Purvi went close to him she was smiling shyly….

Kavin (smiling) - bahut sundar lag rahi ho!

Purvi (tucking her hairs) - thank you!

Kavin (holding her shoulder) - dekho Purvi! mujhe jyada ghuma fira kar baat karne ki aadat nahi hai…..maine yaha tumhe aaj apne dil ki baat batane ke liye bulaya hai!

Purvi's heart started beating fast….she was waiting for this moment since 4 months…..she has started loving him like anything…..she looked into his eyes

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - Purvi! mai tumse pyaar karta hu….bahut pyaar karta hu! I Love You….

Purvi was very happy to hear this she felt like dancing in the joy…..she was on cloud nine she was waiting for this moment since so many months and now it is finally happening…..Kavin holded her hand and bent down on his knees….

Kavin (looking at her) - kya tum mujjse shadi karogi? Will you please marry me?

Purvi's hands were on her mouth her eyes filled with happy tears…..she wanted to say many things but for a moment she was not able to speak anything….Kavin gets up and cupped her face….

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - bolo Purvi! kya tum mujhse shadi karogi?

Purvi (keeping her hand near his heart) - Haaan! mera jawab haaan hai….mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu Kavin! (happy tears) I Love You! (and she hugged him he too hugged her back)

Purvi (happily) - mai aaj bahut khush hu kavin! aapne aaj mujhe iss duniya ki sabse badi khusi di hai….aap nahi jaante lekin jab se aapse mili hu tab se aapse pyaar karne lagi hu….jindagi mai pehli baar mujhe pyaar ka ahsaas hua aur vo ahsaas mujhe aapne diya hai….I Love You Kavin! mai aapse shadi karungi (she tighten her grip on him)

Kavin broke the hug and moved back….Purvi looked at him with questioning eyes

Kavin (seriously) - bahut jaldi faisla le liya tumne? bahut pyaar karti ho mujhse?

Purvi (smiling) - aajma ke dekh lijiye! Sach mai bahut pyaar karti hu mai aapse….I Love You Kavin!

Kavin (seriously) - good! to tumne apne dil ki baat keh di….ab mai bhi tumse kuch kehna chahta hu! meri jindagi mai pehle se koi hai….

Purvi (shocked) - ye….ye aap kya bol rahe hai? aapki jindagi mai pehle se koi hai? kya matlab hai isska?

Kavin - mai pehle se shadishuda hu! I am already married…..

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this she couldn't believe her ears…..she went close to him and kept her hand near his heart

Purvi (with tears) - please aisa majak mat kijiye! meri jaan chali jaayegi!

Kavin - ye majak nahi hai! meri shadi ho chuki hai….aur mai apni biwi se bahut pyaar karta hu (he pushed her back)

She was shocked at his sudden changed behaviour she was looking at him blankly.…

Kavin (sarcastic smile) - tumhe kya lagta tha mai yaani ki kavin malhotra! tumse pyaar kar sakta hai? aaj mera badla pura hua….

Purvi (in disbelief) - badla?

Kavin (holding her arm tightly) - haaan badla! tumne meri naak todi thi aaj mene tumhara dil tod diya….aaj hisab barabar hua! Tumhe kya laga tha tumne mall mai vaha sabke saamne meri itni insult ki aur mai tumhe itni aasani se maaf kar dunga! (angrily) Kavin Malhotra apni bejjati kabhi nahi bhulta….

Purvi (with tears) - matlab ye sab jo aap itne mahino se karte aa rahe hai vo sab jhuth tha? ek naatak tha? ye pyaar ka ijhaar ye shadi ka proposal ye sab kuch ek drama tha!

Kavin (jerking her hand) - haaan! ye sab ek drama tha….aajtak mene tumhare saath jo bhi kiya vo sab bass mere plan ka ek hissaa tha mai tumse kabhi pyaar kar hi nahi sakta….aur aaj tumhe iss saree mai dekhkar khoon khaul raha hai mera meri Arzoo ke kapde pehen lene se tum Arzoo nahi bann jaaogi!

Purvi (stammering) - na...nahi aa…aap jhuth bol rahe hai! aa...aap pyaar karte hai mujhse! bhagwan ke liye ye majak band kijiye….de…dekhiye mai…mai darr gai (she showed her trembling hands) mere haath kaap rahe hai! please bol dijiye ki ye sab jhuth hai (she holded his collar)….aapki shadi ho gai to aapki wife vo kaha hai? (with tears)

Kavin(teary) - janna chahti ho meri arzoo kaha hai?

Purvi nodded her head in yes tears were continuously flowing from her eyes….

Kavin - thik hai! chalo mere saath (she holded her wrist and took her outside)

they both sat in kavin's car and he drove towards a place..…they reached a hospital Purvi was confused why kavin has brought her here…..Kavin make her step out of the car and took her inside…..they reached a room one girl was lying on the bed half dead many life saving equipments were around her…..Kavin started moving towards her bed….he reached near her and sat on the floor holding her hand…..Purvi was seeing the scene she was not sure what was happening around her

Kavin (teary) - ye hai meri Arzooo! pichle 2 saal se ye yaha iss bed par leti hui hai….meri Arzoo jinda hai lekin mere saath nahi hai! doctors kehte hai ki shayad meri Arzoo kabhi coma se bahar nahi aayegi lekin mujhe pura yakin hai vo ek din jarur aayegi….usse aana padega mere liye aana padega! ab shayad tumhe tumhare saare sawalo ke jawab mil gaye honge!

Purvi falls on the floor on her knees she felt like she has lost everything….she felt like there is no ground to rest her feets on...tears were continuously flowing from her eyes all the memories of kavin and her started flashing in front of her eyes….Kavin ignored her completely he planted a soft kiss on Arzoo's forehead and went from there….

Purvi (in mind) - nahi! Kavin aise nahi jaa sakte….unnhe mere sawalo ke jawab dene honge…..aakhir kya galti thi meri kyu kiya unhone mere saath aisa (she took a glance at Arzoo's half dead body and wiped her tears! She angrily went behind Kavin)

Kavin was near his car he was about to open the car door but Purvi stopped him holding his arm….he make him face her and holded his collar

Purvi (angrily) - kyuuuu? aakhir kyu kiya mere saath aisa? agar aap mujjse pyaar nahi karte the to ye naatak karne ki kya jarurat thi? kyu ye ghatiya khel khela mere saath (teary) kyu mera dil toda? Aakhir kyu kiya mere saath pyaar ka naatak? Jawab do (loudly)

Kavin removed her hand from his collar and twisted her hand behind her back….

Kavin (murmuring in her ears) - tumhara ye ghamand todne ke liye!

Purvi freed her hand and looked at him in disgust…

Purvi (teary) - matlab ye sab sirf ek naatak tha….aapne aajtak jo bhi kaha vo sab ek jhuth ek fareb tha…aapne mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi kiya? ek din ke liye bhi nahi….ek pal ke liye bhi nahi?

Kavin (sarcastic smile) - tumne ye soch bhi kaise liya ki Kavin Malhotra tumse kabhi pyaar kar sakta hai? mujhe laga tha tum mai thoda bahut dimag hoga ek pal mai samajh jaaogi ki mai naatak kar raha hu lekin tum ek number ki bevkoof nikli….tum sach mai mujhse pyaar kar baithi….(looking at her) vaise acha hi hua kyunki agar tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti to mera badla kaise pura hota!

Purvi (clapping) - wahh sir! bahut acha kiya aapne….aap to bahut ache actor nikle aapko to film industry mai hona chahiye! (teary) duniya mai to bahut saare khilone the kisi se bhi khelkar apna man behla lete mai hi kyu? mere dil se kyu khela aapne?

Kavin (looking into her eyes,angrily)- kyunki nafrat hai mujje tumse….mai chahta hu ki tum mere ghar mai mere office mai kahi bhi mujje dikhai na do!

Purvi (smiling with tears) - bass itni si baat? aap ek baar bol dete mai khusi khusi aapke ghar aur aapke office ko chodkar chali jaati….isske liye aapko itni mehnat itni planning ki jarurat nahi padti! khair abhi bhi der nahi hui hai mai aaj hi aapke ghar ko chod kar chali jaaungi!

Kavin - good! finally tumhe samajh aa gaya ki mujhe kya chahiye! chali jaao aur dobara mujhe apni ye shakal mat dikhana! (pointing finger) aur haaan jaate jaate meri Arzoo ki ye saree vaapas karti jaana

Purvi (in disbelief) - aapko pata hai sir mai humesha sochti thi ki mai jindagi mai kisi ko naapasand jarur kar sakti hu lekin kisi se nafrat nahi kar sakti….lekin thank you so much mujje galat saabit karne ke liye kyunki ab nafrat karti hu mai aapse...aap vo pehle insaan hai jisne mere dil mai pyaar aur nafrat dono ka ahsaas ek saath de diya! (keeping her finger on his chest) aur haan aap Arzoo se to kya kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakte kyunki aap bahut hi khudgarz insaan hai…..Good Bye Sir! bhagwan se yahi dua karungi ki dobara kabhi meri mulakat aapse na ho! (and she went from there)

she was crying silently remembering all the good memories of her with kavin….she falls on the floor and started crying loudly shouting his name

A/N - Kavin's wife is alive and she is in the coma! Purvi has started hating Kavin as he has broke her heart….what will happen next? Keep reading and yes don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

some days passed like this kavin brought Arzoo at his home from the hospital…..while Purvi left Mumbai and went to her hometown shimla again she was seating on the chair near her room window holding a novel in her hand….Kavin's memories were disturbing her again and again she was trying hard to forget him to hate him but was not able to do it….

Purvi (in mind) - kyu chahkar bhi nafrat nahi kar paa rahi hu mai aapse kavin? aisa kyu lagta hai mujhe jaise aap khush nahi hai kuch to hai jo aap chupa rahe hai….mera dil ye manne ko taiyar hi nahi hai ki aap galat hai! Inn 4 mahino mai maine notice kiya aapke gusse ke piche ki udaasi ko….koi na koi baat to jarur hai nahi jaanti kya! par kuch to hai

Kavin came back home he just got a new contract and the deal is to be finalised by next day…he was happy to get the contract he moved towards Arzoo's room holding the contract papers in his hands…..she was lying on the bed with closed eyes kavin closed the door and sat on the bed…

Kavin(looking at her half dead body) - tum ek artist ho paintings banao,shayariya padho ye business vagera tumhare bass ki baat nahi hai! yaad hai na ya bhul gai? (gritting teeths) tumhe mera vo waada yaad hai? mene tumse waada kiya tha ki Hindustan ke top 10 ameero ki list mai ek din Kavin Malhotra ka naam hoga? (showing the file) ye file dekh rahi ho? ye mere naye contract ke papers hai jinhe sign karte hi mera tumse kiya hua vo waada pura ho jaayega! (loudly) sunn rahi ho na tum!

There was no movement in her body he knows she couldn't listen anything but still he couldn't stop himself….

Kavin (hatred) - vaise mujhe tumse thank you kehna chahiye! ye sab tumhari vajah se hi to possible hua hai! naa tum mujhe beizzat karti naa itna jalil karti naa mera khoon khaulta naa hi mujhe gussa aata aur naa hi mai iss mukaam par pahuchta jaha mai aaj hu! (angrily) kya kya nahi kiya mene apna imaan becha apni ruhh ya tak ki khud ko tak bech diya ye mukaam haasil karne ke liye taaki mai tumhare saamne seena thok kar bol saku ki mai sahi tha aur tum galat (pointing finger) nafrat hai mujhe tumse Arzoo bahut nafrat! tumne meri jindagi aur mujhe barbad karne mai koi kasar nahi chodi….ghin aati hai mujhe tumse! tumhari har ek chiz ya tak ki tumhare naam se bhi nafrat hai mujhe! (teary) dekho mujhe Arzoo kya se kya bana diya hai tumne mujhe mai aisa nahi tha mai aisa bilkul bhi nahi tha! tum ek baar fir se jeet gai...(pointing finger) tumhari vajah se sirf tumhari vajah se mene Purvi ka dil tod diya tumse itni nafrat karta hu mai ki mai shabdo mai bayaan nahi kar sakta…..mera dil maan hi nahi raha tha ki mai usske saath kuch bura karu mene soch liya tha ki mai usska dil nahi todunga (hatred) lekin uss raat jab mene ussko tumhari saree mai dekha to khun khaul utha mera….ek pal ke liye mujje laga jaise tum khadi ho mere saamne aur tumhe hurt karne ka mauka mai kaise chod sakta hu….

Kavin (sadly) - tum jaanti ho Purvi ne jaate jaate mujhse kya kaha? ussne kaha ki mai ek bahut hi khudgarz insaan hu….(loudly) haan hu mai ek khudgarz aur badtameez insaan par meri iss khudgarzi mere iss gusse iss rukhepan ki zimmedar sirf tum ho sirf tum!  
tumne meri jindagi barbad karke rakh di…..(hatred) pichle 4 saal se mai tumhare diye hue harr zakham ko kured kured kar jee raha hu apne ateet ki kadvi yaade meri jindagi ka nasoor ban gai hai….lekin kal meri jindagi ka vo din hai jisska mai kahi saalo se intzaar kar raha hu I just wish ki tum ye sab dekh paati! mai tumhari aankho mai vo dukh vo bebasi dekhna chahta hu jo meri kaamyabi dekh kar tumhe mehsoos hogi! (angrily) mera bass chale to mai kabhi tumhara chehra bhi naa dekhu lekin tum jaanti ho mai tumhe hospital se yaha apne ghar kyu lekar aaya? kyunki mai chahta hu ki tum meri kaamyabi dekho mujhe aur meri family ko khush dekho jise dekhkar tumhara khoon khaule aur tum coma se bahar aa jaao….mai intzaar kar raha hu uss din ka jab tum thik ho jaaogi usske baad mai unn divorce papers par sign kar dunga jo tumne mujhe bheje the….(sarcastic smile) kitni ajeeb baat hai na ek vaqt tha jab mai tumhare saamne gidgida raha tha ki tum vo papers faad do aur mujhe apnaa lo lekin aaj mai khud unn papers par sign karne ke liye taiyar hu mai tumhe aur apne aap ko iss jhuthi shadi se azaad kar dunga! kal mera waada pura hoga Arzoo…..sun rahi ho na tum (loudly)

he knew she is not listening anything but he was too frustrated he was talking to her half dead body who was not responding anything…he hates her from the bottom of his heart this girl has done so many things to him that changed him forever…he gets up and banged his hand on the wall in anger….he took one glance at her and left the room

Kavin was seating in the hall working on his project meanwhile he spotted his younger brother dushyant coming inside the house….he was in shimla since 6months because of a work assignment….he gets up and hugged his brother happily

Kavin - kaisa hai tu? aur project kaisa raha?

Dushyant (happily) - bhai project to ek dam successful raha aur haan project ke saath saath mujhe koi aur bhi mila shimla mai!

Voice - Kaun mila tujhe shimla mai dushyant?

Dushyant shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice and saw his mother he happily moved to her and hugged her

Dushyant (happily) - maa mere paas aapke liye ek bahut bada surprise hai!

KavinM (confused) - kaisa surprise?

Dushyant - bass ek minute! (he went outside and entered again with a girl she was wearing a pink colour Saree with a big ghungat….a garland was visible on her neck)

KavinM (shocked) - ye ladki kaun hai tumhare saath?

Dushyant (wrapping his hand around girl's shoulder) - maa ye meri wife hai!

Kavin and his mother both were hell shocked to hear this they were even more shocked when the girl removed her ghunghat….she was wearing a mangalsootra on her neck and vermilion was applied on her head….

Kavin (shocked) - Purviiii!

KavinM (hands on her mouth) - Purvi aur tune shadi kar li?

Dushyant (confused) - haaan maa lekin aap log Purvi ko kaise jaante ho?

KavinM told him the entire story….Kavin was very shocked he was not able to digest the truth that Purvi is married to Dushyant….he was looking at Purvi blankly Purvi glanced at him once but she looked down in order to hide her tears….

A/N - so Kavin actually hates Arzoo! Purvi is now married to Dushyant! But why? I know I know bahut confusions ho rahe honge but dhire dhire sab durr ho jaayenge….keep reading and reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi came out of her room the next morning she was wearing a simple red colour saree with chuda in her hand vermilion was applied on her head and a mangalsootra was tied on her neck….she was looking very beautiful in newly wedded girl's attire….she was going towards the kitchen when suddenly she collided with Kavin she was about to fall but Kavin holded her grabbing her waist…..he was blankly staring at her she was looking very beautiful he just lost in her for a moment….Purvi separated from him and went from there without uttering a word

Kavin (in mind) - kya sach mai Purvi ne Dushyant se shadi kar li? lekin kyu? vo to kehti thi ki vo mujhse pyaar karti hai (he shook his head) ye tu kya soch raha hai ye usski life hai ussko jo karna hai kare….tujhe kyu farak pad raha hai?

he moved towards the dining table Purvi was serving the breakfast….

Dushyant - Purvi! juice pass kar do please?

Purvi smiled and gave him the juice glass….Kavin didn't liked it but he said nothing and started eating his breakfast

Purvi - acha dushyant! aaj hum dono Kavin sir ki car se office jaayenge?

Dushyant - jaisa aap kaho biwi! (winked)

"Ahem Ahem" Kavin coughed fakely

Kavin - meri permission ke bina meri car ko koi haath bhi nahi laga sakta…..(tauntingly) to tum apne Patiiiii (he stretched the word) ki car mai hi jaao!

Purvi (looking at him) - I am sorry sir lekin mere Patiiii (stretching the word) aapke chote bhai bhi hai aur mai unnki biwi to mera bhi kuch haq banta hai iss ghar par aur yaha ki chijo par!

Kavin (rudely) - tumhara haq tumhare pati ki chizo par meri chizo par nahi! mai apni car tumhe use karne nahi de sakta!

Purvi (stubbornly) - Dushyant mujhe Kavin sir ki car mai hi jaana hai!

KavinM - Purvi beta car hi to hai! dushyant ki car mai hi chali jaao….

Purvi - mummy ji mai bhi to yahi bol rahi hu ki car hi to hai par mera man kar raha hai Kavin sir ki car mai jaane ka!

KavinM - kavin beta agar ye bol rahi hai to jaane de na teri car mai!

Kavin (in mind) - aisa kya hai Purvi itni zidd kyu kar rahi hai meri car mai jaane ke liye!

unwillingly he agreed and left for his office in Dushyant's car since he has to sign a big contract today and he didn't wanted to get late…Purvi and Dushyant drove towards the office in Kavin's car

Dushyant (while driving) - Purvi! are you sure hum sahi kar rahe hai?

Purvi (assuring) - yahi ek tarika hai Dushyant hume ye karna hi hoga! chahe Kavin sir ne mere saath kitna hi bura kyu na kiya ho mai unnke saath kuch bura nahi hone dungi!

Dushyant - bahut pyaar karti ho bhai se?

Purvi didn't said anything….Dushyant understood and kept quiet…..

Kavin was in meeting with the clients he signed the contract and was very happy about it…Dushyant and Purvi were no where to be seen

Kavin (in mind) - ye dono kaha reh gaye? mere saath hi to office ke liye nikle the (he looked at his watch) it's almost 4 hours ab tak nahi aaye?

Kavin went back to the home in evening he started looking for Purvi…..he went towards Dushvi's room and saw Purvi seating on the bed her head was bandaged and there were many bruises on her body he was shocked to see her condition he moved towards her

Kavin (concerned) - tumhe ye chot kaise lagi?

Purvi (trying to hide) - vo ye! kuch khaas nahi bass bathroom mai fisal gai thi to isiliye (she got up from the bed and turned to other side)

Kavin (holding her arm tightly) - jhuth mat bolo! batao kaise lagi tumhe ye chot?

Purvi (jerking his hand) - aap hote kaun hai mujhse ye puchne wale? (pointing finger) durr rahiye mujhse meri life mai interfere karne ki koshish bhi mat kijiye!

meanwhile kavin gets a call from someone he picked the call and was shocked….he cuts the call and turned to Purvi

Kavin (holding her arm) - mai tumhari life mai koi interfere nahi karunga lekin tum meri life mai kyu interfere kar rahi ho?

Purvi (confused) - aap kya bol rahe hai meri kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha?

Kavin (touching her bandaged head) - ye chot bathroom mai fisalne ki vajah se nahi hai….garage se abhi phone aaya tha meri gaadi vaha servicing ke liye gai hai vo bhi bahut buri condition mai…..meri car par koi attack hua tha? (understanding) Isska matlab tum pehle se jaanti thi ki meri gaadi par attack hone wala hai? (looking into her eyes) kyu aayi ho tum yaha Purvi?

Purvi (looking away) - aap jaante hai mai kyu aayi hu? mai aapke chote bhai ki wife hu to apne sasural mai hi aaungi na aur kaha jaaungi!

Kavin (holding her shoulder) - Purvi tumne meri vajah se apni jaan khatre mai daal di! aakhir kyu? tum ache se jaanti thi ki aaj mujh par attack hone wala hai isiliye tumne meri car mai office jaane ki zidd ki….tum yaha kyu aayi ho? aur kaun maarna chahta hai mujhe?

Purvi (removing his hand) - mai aapke sawalo ka jawab dena jaruri nahi samajhti! aur haaan mai yaha kyu aayi hu kisliye aayi hu aap usske baare mai mat sochiye….filhal to aap jaakar khusi manaiye aapki deal sign ho gai now your name will be in the list of top 10 millionaires of India! (forwarding her hand) congratulations

Kavin looked at her in disbelief and left the room

A/N - next chapter Kavin's past with Arzoo! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kavin got ready for his success party…he was wearing a Blue color suit and was looking very handsome and cute….he was very happy at his victory he moved to Arzoo's room and closed the gate….in all these years he pretended infront of everyone that how much he loves Arzoo but in real he just hated her with all of his heart.…

Kavin (looking at her half dead body) - dekho mujhe Arzoo! tumhe pata hai aaj mai kaha jaa raha hu taiyar hokar? (victory smile) tumhe jaankar bahut dukh hoga lekin mai tumhe dukhi karne ka mauka kaise chod sakta hu? I am sorry baby but I have to tell you.…(he moved his lips close to her ears and murmured) tum haar gai aur mai jeet gaya! (loudly) congratulations tum haar gai aaj mera tumse kiya hua vaada pura hua….(he turned to go but stopped and again turned to her) aur haaan ek baat kehna to bhul hi gaya mai! (angrily) I Hate You (and he left)

Purvi heard all the talks hiding behind the window she was shocked to discover that Kavin hates Arzoo

Purvi (in mind) - Kavin sir Arzoo se nafrat karte hai? Lekin kyu?

She went towards the five star hotel where Kavin organized a grand party for his success…she was wearing a blue color full length gown her hairs were curled and she was looking very beautiful….Kavin saw her entering and was mesmerized by her beauty…soon the party started everything was going pretty well….Purvi was standing in a corner Dushyant was not in the city because of some office work!

Voice - Hello beautiful lady!

Purvi shifted her gaze to the direction of the voice and saw a unfamiliar handsome man….he moved close to her and tried to kiss on her hand she jerked his hand and looked at him in disbelief

Voice - aree aap to bura maan gai! mai to bass khubsurti ka kadardaan hu! (keeping his hand near his heart and bowed) iss naachiz ko Kushal kehte hai!

Kavin saw Kushal with Purvi his anger was on its peak seeing him..…he went close to him and holded his collar

Kushal (jerking his hand) - Kavin thoda shant! log bhi hai yaha meri nahi to kam se kam apni reputation ki to fikar karo! (observing Purvi) ye bhi tumhari hi item hai kya! manna padega kaafi hot hai teri biwi Arzoo se bhi jyada!

Kavin was fuming in anger he raised his close fist in order to punch on his face but Purvi stopped him keeping her hand on his shoulder….

Purvi (slow voice) - Kavin sir bahut log hai party mai yaha tamasha mat kijiye!

Kavin (calming himself) - shukar kar ki yaha par mere guests hai varna aaj tu apne taango par ghar nahi jaa paata…

he looked at Kushal in disgust and moved towards the bar counter he drank 2-3 drinks and went outside Purvi was confused at what has just happened she too went behind him….he was seating in the backlawn of the hotel crying silently…Purvi were close to him and sat beside him

Purvi (softly) - sir aap thik hai?

Kavin (without looking at her) - Arzoo ne mujhe barbad karne mai koi kasar nahi chodi ussne meri jindagi aur mujhe barbad karke rakh diya ya tak ki usske coma mai jaane ka guilt bhi mere sar par hai aaj!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai? vo coma mai hai usske liye aap kyu guilty hai?

Kavin (teary) - meri Arzoo ke saath arrange marriage hui thi 6 saal pehle (Purvi was listening him keenly) bhale hi humari arrange marriage thi par mai uss se bahut pyaar karta tha….2 saal tak sab kuch bahut acha chal raha tha hum dono bahut khush the saath mai lekin 4 saal pehle jab ussne humare bache ko abort karwa diya usske baad humare bich kabhi kuch thik nahi hua…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Arzoo was seating in her room watching the TV Kavin came back from the office he was fuming in anger….Arzoo messaged him that she just had abort his baby….his anger was on its peak he holded Arzoo from her shoulder and make her stand

Kavin (angrily) - kyu kiya tumne aisa? tumne mujhse ek baar puchna tak jaruri nahi samjha….tumne mere bache ka abortion karwa diya! Kyuuuuu? (shouting) jawab do

Arzoo (pushing him back) - kyunki mai apne bache ko tumhare jaisa nikkama baap nahi dena chahti….(she moved towards the cupboard and took out some papers she handed the papers to Kavin….he was hell shocked to read the divorce papers)

Kavin (shocked) - humare divorce ke papers?

Arzoo - haaan! tum inn divorce papers par sign kar do aur azaad kar do mujje iss jhuthi shadi se…

Kavin (in disbelief) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum? humare bich to sab thik tha na fir achanak se ye divorce?

Arzoo (angrily) - achanak se nahi hai ye Kavin! humare bich kabhi kuch thik nahi tha... maine tumse kitni baar kaha ki mai tumhe ek bahut bada businessmen bante hue dekhna chahti hu lekin ab mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki tum nikkame ho….(pinning his chest) tum sirf ek mamooli se artist ho….paintings banane aur shayriya padhne ke alava tum life mai kuch nahi kar sakte….

Kavin (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Arzoo - mai tumhare saath apni jindagi barbad nahi karna chahti.…tum chup chap Inn divorce papers par sign kar do!

Kavin (holding her shoulder,teary)- please aisa mat bolo Arzoo mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu tumhare bina nahi jee sakta mai….tum jo bologi vo mai karunga tum mujhe businessmen bante hue dekhna chahti ho na mai bahut mehnat karunga I promise ek din mera naam India ke top 10 ameero ki list mai hoga!

Arzoo (removing his hand) - badi badi baate karne se kuch nahi hota..…maine faisla kar liya hai mai tumhare saath nahi rehna chahti….divorce papers par sidhe sidhe sign kar do varna mere paas aur bhi tarike hai sign karwane ke…

Kavin falls down on his knees and started crying folding his hands

Kavin (pleading) - please Arzoo aisa mat karo mere saath….please unn divorce papers ko faad do aur mujhe apna lo….I promise mai sab kuch karunga mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakta!

Arzoo (stern) - to marr jaao!

Kavin was hell shocked to hear this.…he never thought that the girl whom he is madly in love could say something like this to him

Arzoo - tumhe jo karna hai karo lekin mujhe tumse divorce chahiye….tum sidhe tarike se sign karte ho to thik hai varna tum soch bhi nahi sakte mai kya kya kar sakti hu….

Kavin refused to sign on the divorce papers some days passed like this Kavin tried his level best to explain Arzoo to save his relationship with her but she was determined to give him divorce….Arzoo filed a case of dowry against Kavin's family….Kavin's mother, dushyant and anika all were put behind the bars….Kavin was not able to digest the truth that his Arzoo can do something like this..…he bailed his family and went towards his house only to find his wife Arzoo in the arms of his best friend Kushal….they immediately separated when they saw kavin

Kavin (shocked) - ye sab kya hai?

Arzoo (seating on the sofa) - Good! ab jab tumhe sach pata chal hi gaya hai to chupane ka koi faayda nahi hai….mera aur Kushal ka affair chal raha hai!

Kavin (in disbelief) - Affair?

Kushal - hahahahahha! bhai tu itna bevkoof kaise ho sakta hai teri biwi tujhe divorce dena chahti hai teri family ko ussne jhuthe case mai jail mai bhi dalwa diya….koi to vajah hogi na usski!

Arzoo - aur usski vajah hai Kushal….mai tumhare saath nahi rehna chahti tumhare dost Kushal ke saath rehna chahti hu! (murmuring in his ears) kyunki vo bahut hi successful aur ameer aadmi hai tumhari tarah useless nahi hai!

Kavin (shocked) - tumne ye sab sirf iss ghatiya aadmi ke liye kiya! meri family ko jail bhijwa diya hum dono ke bache ko….

Arzoo (cuts him) - hum dono ka nahi….mera aur Kushal ka bacha!

Kavin was hell shocked to hear this….his feets trembled he was about to fall

Arzoo - sahi suna tumne vo tumhara bacha nahi tha….ab shayad tumhe samajh mai aa gaya hoga ki mai tumhare saath bilkul nahi rehna chahti….(pinning his chest) tum ek nikkame aur barbad artist ho jo apni jinadagi mai kuch nahi kar sakta!

Kavin (holding her hairs tightly) - tumne ye thik nahi kiya…..ab mai tumse ye waada karta hu ki mera naam India ke top 10 ameero ki list mai hoga ek din.…(haterd) aaj tak bahut pyaar kiya hai mene tumse lekin ab sirf nafrat karunga…tumhe barbad karke rakh dunga mai….

Arzoo (jerking his hand) - barbad to mai tumhe kar dungi….tum successful businessmen to kya kuch nahi ban paaoge...tum ek mamooli artist ho aur humesha vahi rahoge! I will make sure ki tum life mai kabhi success ko haasil nahi kar paaoge….ye mera waada hai tumse!

Kavin (hatred) - ek din tumhare saamne seena thok kar bolunga ki tum galat thi aur mai sahi….aaj tak Kavin Malhotra ka sirf pyaar dekha hai tumne ab tum usski nafrat dekhogi…..iss nafrat ki aag mai jalakar rakh dunga mai tumhe!

Arzoo (sarcastic smile) - tumhe barbad karne ke liye mai kisi bhi hadd tak jaa sakti hu that's how much I hate you….ab tum dekhte jaao mai kya karti hu! (pointing finger) sidhe sidhe divorce papers par sign kar do aur jaakar apni paintings banao ye business vagera tumhare bass ki baat nahi hai….agar tumne divorce papers par sign nahi kiye to abhi to sirf tumhari family jail mai gai thi kahi tum apni family aur apni jindagi se haath na dho baitho….(warningly) tum soch bhi nahi sakte mai kya kar sakti hu tumhari bhalai issi mai hai ki mujhse naa uljho…

kavin refused to give her divorce he started working day and night….Arzoo tried every possible way to create obstacles in his way but he didn't give up….Arzoo even tried to kill him….his hatred for Arzoo was increasing day by day…..finally after two long years he succeeded in building his fashion house on a small level but Arzoo couldn't see herself defeated…one day Kavin was driving his car going towards his office suddenly Arzoo comes infront of his car he tried to press the breaks but couldn't do it on time and Arzoo got hit by his car….He was hell shocked to see the scenario he steps out of the car and saw Arzoo in a pool of blood she was still conscious... kavin sat on the floor and kept her head on his laps

Arzoo (weak smile) - mai tumhe kabhi tumhare maksad mai kamyab nahi hone dungi...mai police ko ye cofesssion dungi ki tumne jaan bujhkar mera accident kiya hai…(pointing finger) you will be finished (she got unconscious in his arms)

Kavin was very disgusted with her he hates her from the core but he couldn't let her die….he rushed her to the hospital the doctor saved her but unfortunately or fortunately she was in coma….

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi was hell shocked to hear about his past her eyes filled with tears thinking how much he had suffered because of his selfish wife…

Kavin (teary) - vo apni zidd mai itna gir gai ki jaan bujh kar meri car ke saamne aa gai….vo mujhe jhuthe case mai jail pahuchana chahti thi lekin usski kismat ne usska saath nahi diya aur vo coma mai chali gai!

Purvi kept her hand on his hand….Kavin couldn't control his emotions he hugged her tightly and cried his heart out….Purvi hugged him back trying to console him….

A/N - ufff! Iss baar chapter bahut long ho gaya….I hope it was not boring! Please do review


	7. Chapter 7

**SOME DAYS LATER**

Dushyant was standing near his room window when he saw his girlfriend Ishita outside the maingate of the house….she talked with the watchman and moved inside….

Dushyant (in mind) - Ishita yaha kya kar rahi hai? agar Kavin bhai ko pata chal gaya to bahut badi gadbad ho jaayegi!

He ran outside the house and took Ishita in a corner holding her arm..

Ishita (angrily) - haath chodo mera!

Dushyant - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho Ishu?

Ishita (holding his collar) - tum mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte ho Dush? (teary) tumne kisi aur se shadi kar li? Kyuuu? aakhir kyu?

Dushyant (trying to explain) - Ishu jaisa tum soch rahi ho vaisa kuch bhi nahi hai! (holding her shoulders) please abhi tum yaha se jaao mai tumhe milkar sab samjhata hu!

Ishita (hurt) - sunne samajhne ko ab kuch nahi bacha hai Dush! (pointing finger) mujhse milne ya baat karne ki koshish bhi mat karna…..I hate you (she left the place crying)

Dushyant (in mind) - I am sorry Ishu! I know you are hurt….par mai tumhe sab samjha dunga! mene tumhe koi dhokha nahi diya hai I only love you!

He turned to go and saw Purvi standing infront of him….

Dushyant - aree Purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (upset) - I am sorry Dush! meri vajah se Ishita aur tumhare bich itni misunderstandings ho gai!

Dushyant - issme tumhari koi galti nahi hai! tum bilkul tension mat lo mai usse sab samjha dunga.…humari koi shadi nahi hui hai hum sirf natak kar rahe hai ye mai Ishita ko samjha dunga! (he patted her shoulder and went)

Purvi sigh and moved towards her room when suddenly someone holded her hand and pulled her in a corner she was about to shout but the person kept his hand on her mouth…she was shocked to see Kavin!

Purvi (shocked) - aap?

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - mujhe sab pata chal gaya hai….

Purvi (shocked) - kya pata chal gaya hai?

Kavin (holding her arm tightly) - yahi ki tumhari aur Dushyant ki koi shadi nahi hui hai….mene tum dono ki baate sun li thi!

Purvi was shocked to hear this….she jerked his hand and turned to go but Kavin pulled her close to him grabbing her waist….she was very shocked at his sudden act she shivered with his touch on her bare waist….she looked into his eyes and lost for a minute Kavin realised what he was doing he freed her

Kavin (embarrassed) - I am sorry!

Purvi didn't said anything she turned to go….

Kavin - kyu kar rahi ho tum ye sab Purvi?

Purvi (looking at him) - I am sorry sir mai aapko kuch nahi bata sakti lekin mai jo bhi kar rahi hu vo aapki bhalai ke liye hi kar rahi hu (she left from there)

Kavin (in mind) - ye sab ho kya raha hai? Purvi aur Dushyant shadi ka sirf naatak kar rahe hai! lekin kyu? mai pata karke rahunga agar tum ziddi ho to mai bhi kam ziddi nahi hu!

Purvi and Kavin were in the office. It was lunch time Kavin asked Purvi to have lunch with him she hesitantly agreed…they were having lunch when suddenly Purvi started coughing very badly….

Kavin (rubbing her back) - kya hua Purvi! tum thik to ho? (worriedly)

Purvi couldn't speak anything she was coughing and breathing very heavily….Kavin lifted her up in his arms and took her to the nearby hospital….doctor gave her the injection and she relaxed

Kavin (worriedly) - kya hua tha Purvi ko doctor?

Doctor - ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai shayad koi allergic cheez kha li hogi isiliye innhe allergy ho gai thi mene injection de diya hai now she is fine!

Kavin took her to the house and help her sit on the bed….he too sat beside her

Kavin (concerned) - tum thik ho na ab?

Purvi - haan sir mai bilkul thik hu! thank you meri jaan bachane ke liye….actually mujhe egg se allergy hai!

Kavin - thank god! tum thik ho….mai bahut darr gaya tha!

Purvi was shocked to hear this from him…Kavin holded her hand and took her outside near the pool area….Purvi looked at him with questioning eyes

Kavin (walking backside) - batao Purvi! tum kyu kar rahi ho ye sab?

Purvi - sir aap ye kya bol rahe hai!

Kavin - Purvi agar tumne mujhe sach nahi bataya to mai paani mai kood jaaunga aur haaan mujhe swimming nahi aati! to agar mujhe kuch ho gaya to usski jimmedar tum hogi!

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya pagalpan hai sir! please aisa mat kijiye!

Kavin - mujhe sach sunna hai Purvi!

Purvi (turned to other side) - I am sorry sir mai aapko kuch nahi bata sakti!

Purvi heard the sound of the water and turned to his side….Kavin has just jumped inside the swimming pool he was drowning

Purvi (loudly) - Kavinnnnnn Sirrrr! (without wasting any second she too jumped in the pool and took him out)

He was unconscious by now she started patting his cheeks but he was not opening his eyes….

Purvi (crying) - please aankhe kholiye kavin sir! please aankhe kholiye…. (she started blowing air in his mouth he coughed and slowly opened his eyes)

Purvi was very scared she hugged him tightly…

Purvi (crying) - thank god aap thik ho! agar aapko kuch ho jaata to mai marr jaati….I Love You I Love You (she hugged him even more tightly)

Kavin was shocked he didn't know how to respond he was silent….Purvi broke the hug and holded his collar

Purvi (angrily) - aapki himmat kaise hui ye sab karne ki! humesha aap hi sahi ho ye jaruri nahi hai….agar aaj ke baad aapne khud ko nuksaan pahuchane ki koshish ki to mai aapki jaan le lungi! (she left from there crying)

Kavin (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho gaya tha usske saamne mai kuch bol kyu nahi paaya? mai kaise pata karu ki Purvi ye sab kyu kar rahi hai? (he remembered what Purvi just had said unknowingly a smile appeared on his face)

 **NEXT NIGHT** -

Purvi was in her room when she got a message from someone she read the message….

Purvi (reading the message) - agar sach janna chahti ho to outhouse ki taraf aa jaao! ye jo kuch bhi ho raha hai unn sab ke piche kaun hai agar janna chahti ho to agle 5 minute mai outhouse aa jaao!

Purvi (in mind) - ye message kisne bheja hoga? jaakar dekhti hu

She moved to the outhouse she was searching for the person but nobody was there….meanwhile Kavin came back from the office he parked his car and was about to go inside when he saw Purvi moving towards the outhouse

Kavin (in mind) - ye Purvi itni raat ko outhouse mai kya karne jaa rahi hai? (suddenly he spotted a red light on Purvi's saree)

He looked around and was shocked to see a man on a distance pointing a rifel on Purvi….

Kavin (loudly) - Purviiiiiiii

Hearing his voice Purvi turned to his side….Kavin ran close to her and hugged her tightly Purvi was shocked at his sudden action….meanwhile the bullet hits Kavin from his backside since the rifel was on silent mode their was no sound of gun shot...Kavin's feets trembled he separated from her….Purvi was shocked to see blood on his shirt before she could understand anything Kavin falls down on the floor and got unconscious…

Purvi (loudly) - Kavinnnnnn Sirrrr! (she sat on the floor and kept his head on her laps and started patting his cheeks) Kavin sir aankhe kholiye….(crying) nahi mai….mai aapko kuch nahi hone dungi! (loudly) Dushyanttttt Mummyjiiiii Anikaaaa (she shouted their names again and again)

Everyone came outside running and was shocked to see Kavin's condition….Kavin was immediately rushed to the hospital….Doctor took him inside the OT….Purvi was crying continuously praying for his safety

Purvi (crying) - kavin sir ko kuch nahi hona chahiye!

Dushyant - lekin ye sab hua kaise? Bhai ko goli kisne maari jabki vo to outhouse mai aane wale hi nahi the!

Purvi (understanding) - isska matlab nishane par mai thi! (crying) Kavin sir ne mujhe bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mai daal di! Kavin sir ko kuch nahi hona chahiye!

Dushyant (consoling) - please sambhalo apne aap ko Purvi! kuch nahi hoga bhai ko (he side hugged her in order to console)

after sometime the doctor came outside…Purvi ran close to him

Purvi (worriedly) - Kavin sir thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - I am sorry! Bullet to humne nikaal li hai lekin hospital aate aate unnka khoon bahut beh chuka tha agar agle 4 ghante mai unnhe hosh nahi aaya to kuch bhi ho sakta hai…dava ne apna asar kar diya hai ab aap log duaa kijiye shayad duaaye kuch chamatkar kar de!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this she falls on the floor with expressionless face….

A/N - I hope you guys are not getting bored by reading this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi was crying continuously praying for Kavin's life….meanwhile a nurse came and informed her that he is out of danger now and wants to meet her…..Purvi was very happy to hear this she wiped her tears and moved to Kavin's ward….He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed Purvi went close to him and sat on a table beside his bed…she kept a hand on his head and he opened his eyes….he tried to get up but Purvi didn't allowed him…

Kavin (weakly) - tum….tum thik ho na?

Purvi (crying) - kyu kiya aisa? agar aapko kuch ho jaata to….

Kavin (weak smile) - mai thik hu! lekin tum thik nahi lag rahi (wiping her tears) ye kya haal bana ke rakha hai?

Purvi (holding his hand) - mai bahut darr gai thi mujhe laga mene aapko kho diya (she kissed his hand…Kavin felt good but didn't said anything)

meanwhile doctor entered in the room.…

Doctor - how are you feeling Mr. Malhotra?

Kavin (weakly) - I am fine doctor! kya mai ghar jaa sakta hu?

Doctor - I am sorry mr. malhotra par ek week tak aapko iss hospital mai hi rukna padega complete bed rest!

Kavin (stubbornly) - doctor mai yaha nahi ruk sakta bahut kaam hai mujhe! please mujhe ghar jaana hai! (he looked at Purvi with pleading eyes)

Purvi (warningly) - sochna bhi mat! doctor sahab bilkul thik keh rahe hai aap ghar nahi jaa rahe hai aap yahi rahenge….

Kavin - doctor please I don't want to stay here!

Doctor (understanding) - okay if you are insisting! par precautions rakhne padenge aap ghar par bhi complete bed rest par rahenge!

Kavin nodded his head in assurance….he received a deadly glare from Purvi but he ignored it…..purvi knew their is no point in explaining anything to him since he is too stubborn to listen anyone….she completed all the formalities and Kavin got discharged from the hospital….she took Kavin inside his room and make him seat on the bed…

Purvi - doctor ke saamne to apni manmani kar li lekin mere saamne aapka koi naatak nahi chalega! aap ek hafte tak iss bed se nahi uthenge kisi bhi chiz ki jarurat ho to mujhe aawaj de dena!

Kavin was smiling seeing her care and concern towards him….

Purvi (angrily) - mai yaha itni serious baat kar rahi hu aur aap muskura rahe hai? you are seriously impossible.

Kavin was about to say something meanwhile his phone rang he picked the phone from the table but before he could attend it Purvi snatched the phone from his hand….

Kavin (irritated) - ye kya tarika hai Purvi! mera phone mujhe vaapas karo!

Purvi (stubbornly) - nahi! koi phone nahi koi office ka kaam nahi….chup chap lete rahiye yaha par!

Kavin - dekho phone baj raha hai mujhe do! koi important call hoga!

Purvi (switched off the phone and looked at him) - ab nahi baj raha hai! chupchap aaram karo!

Kavin (irritated) - mai bacha nahi hu mujhe bacho ki tarah treat karna band karo!

Purvi (fake smile) - aap bacho ki tarah behave karna band kar dijiye mai aapko bacho ki tarah treat karna band kar dungi! ab jyada baat mat kijiye aur so jaaiye!

Kavin - agar mai ye kahu ki mujhe orders lene ki aadat nahi hai? mai vahi karta hu jo mai chahta hu!

Purvi - to mai kahungi ki harr chiz kabhi na kabhi life mai pehli baar hoti hai….ek hafte tak to aapko mere orders maannne hi padenge! (kavin opened his mouth to say something but Purvi kept her finger on his lips) shhhh! ab koi discussion nahi…

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - ek baat kahu? (he removed her finger) aaj tak mujh par kisi ne itna haq nahi jataya jitna tum jata rahi hu!

Purvi (smiling) - ab aap so jaaiye! (kavin nodded his head in no she kept her hand on his eyes and he closed his eyes she smiled and removed her hand)

Purvi (in mind) - haq bhi unnhi par jataya jaata hai jinnhe aap apna maante ho….(she took a glance at him and left the room)

Purvi got a message from someone and hurriedly left the place….she was in a empty warehouse searching for someone….

Voice - aao Purvi aao! mai tumhara hi intzaar kar raha tha! (due to darkness the face of the person was not visible)

Purvi (a little scared) - kau…kaun ho tum? aur kya chahte ho? Kevin sir ko kyu maarna chahte ho?

The person came forward Purvi was hell shocked to see the same person who had misbehaved with her in the party….

Purvi (shocked) - Kushal?

Kushal (evil smile) - manna padega! yaadhast badi tej hai tumhari!

Purvi (angrily) - ohhh! to ye sab tum kar rahe the? kyu? Jawab do (loudly)

Kushal went close to her and twisted her hand behind her back…Purvi was trying to free herself

Kushal (murmuring in her ears) - aawaj niche!

Purvi succeeded in freed her hand and pushed him back…

Kushal - hahhahhha! I liked it….mujhe tumhare jaisi jungali billiya bahut pasand hai!

Purvi (angrily) - bakwas band karo apni aur batao kyu kar rahe ho tum ye sab?

Kushal - tum kaafi samajhdar ho isliye ek hint deta hu tumhe agar tum successful ho gai uss hint ka matlab dhundne mai to tumhe tumhare saare sawalo ke jawab mil jaayenge!

Kushal went close to her and started running his finger on her shoulder…

Kushal - vaise manna padega kaafi hot ho vo kavin ki biwi aarzoo vo to bevkoof thi par tum vaisi nahi ho….Kavin ki to kismat hi chamak gai!

Purvi (angrily) - bakwas band karo aur sidhe kaam ki baat karo! tumne khud mujhe message karke yaha bulaya? aakhir kyu?

Kushal - tum par thoda tarash aa gaya mujhe! mene tumhe pehle hi kaha tha mai khubsurti ka kadardan hu to isliye mene socha ab tumhe jyada pareshan na kiya jaaye (running his finger on her face) varna iss khubsurat se chehre par chinta ki lakire badh jaayegi!

Purvi (jerking his hand) - tumne mujhe maarne ki koshish ki?

Kushal - aree Purvi ji aap bhi na! mai to aapse keh raha hu na mai khubsurti ka bahut bada kadardan hu mai bhala tumhare jaisi hasin ladki ko kyu maarna chahunga?

Purvi (shocked) - to fir vo hamla kisne karwaya?

Kushal said something in her ears she was shocked to hear whatever he said….he looked at him in disbelief he assured her with his eyes…

Kushal - tumhe tumhare saare sawalo ke jawab tumhare ghar mai hi milenge! ab tum unnhe dhund paati ho ya nahi vo tumhari problem hai! (patting her shoulder) good luck!

Purvi didn't know what to do she went to the house and started searching everyone's room.…she got nothing now only Arzoo's room was remaining she moved to Arzoo's room and started searching something….she moved to the cupboard but it was locked she started searching for the keys

She moved close to Arzoo's bed she was lying on the bed with closed eyes….Purvi forwarded her hand to open the drawer but someone holded her hand Purvi looked at the person and was hell shocked Arzoo was lying on the bed with open eyes and was holding her hand she was looking at Purvi with anger in her eyes..…Purvi's eyes wide opened in shock seeing her conscious….

A/N - please do review guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kavin's Room**

Kavin was working on his laptop meanwhile his mother entered in the room holding a file in her hand…she went close to kavin

KavinM - kavin beta ye kuch papers hai bank ke! tu sign kar dega?

Kavin (forwarding his hand) - haan maa laaiye na! (he signed the papers without even reading it)

KavinM - beta ek baar padh to le ki innme likha kya hai?

Kavin (smiling) - mujhe padhne ki jarurat nahi hai! mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai aapne padh liye honge to thik hi honge papers..

KavinM didn't said anything she just smiled and left the room…

 **Arzoo's Room**

Purvi was hell shocked to see Arzoo conscious she couldn't believe her eyes….Arzoo got up from the bed

Purvi (shocked) - isska matlab tu…tum coma mai nahi thi?

Arzoo (sarcastic smile) - haan mai coma mai nahi thi….sirf naatak kar rahi thi (sigh) vaise sach kahu to ye naatak karna itna mushkil nahi tha Kavin to mujjse narfrat karta tha vo to kabhi hospital aata nahi tha mujje dekhne ki mai vaha hu ya nahi….aur jab vo tumhe lekar aaya to mujje kushal ne sab bata diya aur mai jaake let gai bed par! par jab se ye bevkoof aadmi mujhe yaha lekar aaya hai tabse bahut mushkil ho rahi hai!

Purvi (in disgust) - tum itna gir sakti ho mene kabhi nahi socha tha!

Arzoo - oh come on darling! tum mujhe jaanti hi kitna ho….mai kya kar sakti hu aur kya nahi isska tumhe andaaza bhi nahi hoga!

Purvi - kyu kiya tumne ye sab? ye coma mai rehne ka naatak ye sab kyu kiya?

Arzoo (angrily) - kavin ko barbad karne ke liye…mai chahti thi ki vo jindagi bhar iss guilt mai jeeye ki mere coma mai jaane ka zimmedar vo hai….mai usse barbad kar dena chahti thi harana chahti thi lekin afsos mera ye plan ulta pad gaya…Kavin apna waada pura karne mai kaamyab ho gaya vo deal sign naa kar paaye isliye mene usse maarne ki koshish ki par afsos tum bich mai aa gai! (Sigh) khair fir mene socha ki Kavin to ab bahut ameer ban chuka hai to mai uss loser Kushal ke saath kyu apni life barbad karu so ye naatak mene continue rakha taaki jab mai vaapas coma se uthu to shayad kavin mujje apna le!

Purvi (in disgust) - tumhare jitni ghatiya aurat mene apni puri jindagi mai nahi dekhi! mai tumhe tumhare plan mai kabhi kaamyab nahi hone dungi…mai Kavin sir ko sab bata dungi (without wasting any moment she ran outside the room)

Arzoo tried to stop her but failed she got worried and called someone …

Arzooo - uss Purvi ko sab pata chal gaya hai ab hum kya kare?

Person - naatak se parda girane ka vaqt aa gaya hai! tum coma se bahar aa jaao…baaki sab mai sambhal lungi!

Purvi entered inside Kavin's room…..she was very worried Kavin sensed it

Kavin (concerned) - kya hua Purvi? are you okay?

Purvi (teary) - sir! sir vo….

Voice - Kavin beta! Arzoo ko hosh aa gaya hai.  
..vo coma se bahar aa gai hai!

Kavin was shocked to hear this he turned to direction of the voice and saw his mother….

Purvi (in mind) - ye ladki bahut chaalak hai! ab mai kya karu?

Kavin and Purvi went with Kavin's mother….Arzoo was seating in the hall Anika was making her drink the water….seeing Kavin Arzoo got up and hugged him

Arzoo (fake crying) - I am sorry Kavin! I know mene aajtak bahut mistakes ki hai lekin mai bahut sharminda hu….(she broke the hug and cupped his face) hum sab bhul jaate hai ek nayi shuruaat karte hai! tum to mujjse bahut pyaar karte ho na ek last chance de do apni Arzoo ko…

Kavin was standing still he was still in shock not able to decide what was happening around him….meanwhile they heard someone's clapping sound they turned and saw Kushal

Kushal (clapping) - wahhh! manna padega Arzoo kamal ki actress ho tum….(angrily) tumhari himmat kaise hui mere saath ye double game khelne ki….tumne mujje use kiya aur ab jab iss kavin ke pass jyada paisa hai to tumne apni party hi badal li (holding her hairs tightly) ek baat yaad rakhna mai kavin nahi hu!

Arzoo jerked his hand….Kavin was shocked to see the scene

Kavin (loudly) - koi mujhe batayega ye sab ho kya raha hai?

Kushal - mai batata hu! tumhari ye so called biwi aaktak coma mai hone ka sirf naatak karti aayi hai (kavin was hell shocked to hear this) aur ye mere saath bhi double game khel rahi hai! she is such a...

Kavin (in disbelief) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum? ye kaise possible hai?

Kushal told him the entire story….Kavin couldn't believe his ear his feets trembled he was about to fall but Purvi holds him from his shoulder

Kushal - ye sab to kuch bhi nahi hai! janna nahi chahoge Inn sab mai hum dono ka ssaath kisne diya? (he went close to Kavin's mother and folded his hands infront of her) tumhari parampujya maataji ne! (to kavin's mother) kyu maataji?

Everyone were shocked to discover this Kavin refused to believe it…he never even imagined that his mother could do something like this with him

Kavin (stammering) - jhu….jhuth bol rahe ho tum! maa aisa kar hi nahi sakti

Kushal - hahhahhaha! Kyu nahi kar sakti? tumhari sagi maa thode hi hai vo! (Purvi was shocked to discover this truth) sach to yahi hai tum chahe apni souteli maa ko kitna hi pyaar karte ho souteli maa souteli hi rehti hai!

Kavin's eyes filled with tears….he went close to his mother and holded her from her shoulder

Kavin (teary) - maa ye log jhuth bol rahe hai na? aapne aisa kuch nahi kiya hai!

KavinM (loudly) - ye log bilkul sach keh rahe hai ye sab mera hi plan tha!

Dushyant (in disbelief) - maa aap ye sab kya bol rahi hai? aap bhai ke saath aisa kaise kar sakti hai?

KavinM - kyu nahi kar sakti? ek maa apne bacho ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai mene ye sab apne bacho Dushyant aur Anika ke liye kiya….Kavin ki property apne naam karne ke liye kiya aur mai apne maksad mai kaamyab bhi ho gai aaj iss bevkoof Kavin ne bina padhe hi property ke papers par sign kar diye! (sarcastic smile) ab ye saari property meri aur mere bacho ki hai!

Anika (in disgust) - chiii mom! aap itna gir sakti hai mene kabhi nahi socha tha…aapne bhai ko maarne ki koshish ki? (teary) bhai ne aajtak hum logo se kitna pyaar kiya aur aapne? Chiii (she looks away in disgust)

Kavin (teary) - aapne ye sab property ke liye kiya? ek baar bol deti maa sirf ek baar mai khusi khusi apni saari property aapke naam kar deta….maa! (tears started flowing from his eyes) apni sagi maa se bhi badhkar maana tha mene aapko! (he wiped his tears) aur haan maa mene jab mene vo papers sign kiye tabhi mujje pata chal gaya tha ki vo koi bank ke nahi balki property ke papers hai (Kavin's mother was shocked) lekin mene aapse kuch nahi kaha sign kar diye kyunki aap mujje apna beta bhale hi naa maanti ho lekin mene aapko humesha apni maa maana hai!

KavinM - badi badi baate karne se kuch nahi hota! mujhe apne kiye par koi pachtava nahi hai mene jo kiya apne bacho ke liye kiya! ab ye saari property meri hai!

Anika (stern) - mom jara ek baar vo papers dekh to lijiye asli hai bhi ya nahi!

KavinM (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum?

Anika (sarcastic smile) - maine aapke papers badal diye the! ye property bhai ki hai aur humesha unnki hi rahegi! (teary) aur haaan mom aap apne gunaaho ko justify karne ke liye mujhe aur dush ko bich mai mat laaiye! (pointing finger) aap galat hai mom! aaj to mujje aapko mom kehne mai bhi sharam aa rahi hai!

Meanwhile the police reached there….Dushyant had called them they arrested Arzoo and Kushal…..Kavin requested them not to arrest his mother….his mother was shocked and amazed she had done so wrong with him still he is trying to save her.….Kavin left the home crying Purvi felt really bad for him she was very worried she too went behind him.

Kavin reached a nearby beach all the memories of his mother started flashing in front of his eyes….today he lost his everything….every person whom he had loved dearly trusted completely always ends up betraying him…..he was devastated crying silently meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back and saw Purvi….seeing her he wiped away his tears…Purvi sat beside him

Purvi (softly) - Kavin sir! mai jaanti hu ye sab bahut mushkil hai aapke liye! but sir I promise chahe jo bhi ho mai humesha aapke saath hu…

Kavin couldn't controlled his emotions he hugged her tightly and started crying…

Purvi (rubbing his back) - aaj Inn aansuo ko mat rokiye beh jaane dijiye innhe….4 saal se ye aannsu aapke andar gussa bankar thehre hue hai!

Purvi broke the hug and kissed on his forehead.

Purvi (cupped his face) - aaj tak aapne bahut kuch akele saha hai lekin ab aap akele nahi hai! jindagi ke har modd par harr ek mushkil mai main humesha aapke saath hu!

Kavin - kis rishte se Purvi?

Purvi (smiling) - pyaar na sahi dosti ke rishte se hi sahi! kya aapki dosti ke bhi laayak nahi hu mai?

Kavin (crying) - I am sorry Purvi! maine aajtak tumhare saath bahut galat kiya hai! Please mujhe maaf kar do!

Purvi wiped his tears with her hands and nodded her head in no….Kavin again hugged her and cried his heart out..

.


	10. Chapter 10

**SOME DAYS LATER**

Purvi was sipping juice seating on the dining table meanwhile Kavin came there.

Purvi - aree sir aap! baithiye mai abhi aapke liye nashta lagati hu! (she stood up and turned to go but Kavin stopped her holding her wrist)

Kavin - Purvi! please tum mujje sir mat bulaya karo call me Kavin!

Purvi (smiling) - mai nashta lekar aati hu Kavin!

Kavin smiled and freed her hand….he sat on the dining table

Kavin (in mind) - kaise batau Purvi ko ki mai uss se pyaar karta hu! kya vo mujhe accept karegi? maine aaj tak usske saath bahut galat kiya hai kya vo mujhe maaf kar paayegi?

Purvi served him breakfast and he started eating he picked a juice glass and was about to drink the juice when Purvi stopped him

Purvi - arre aap ye mat pijiye! ye humara jhutha hai…mai aapko dusra de deti hu!

She picked another glass and pour the juice in that but Kavin sipped the juice from Purvi's glass only

Purvi - aapne ye kyu piya? ye humara jhutha tha

Kavin (looking at her) - to kya hua? mene kahi par suna hai jhutha khane ya pine se pyaar badhta hai!

Purvi was shocked to hear this….she looked at him

Kavin - ahem ahem! mera matlab hai koi baat nahi jhutha hai to kya hua! acha mujhe office ke liye late ho raha hai mai jaldi se naha leta hu!

He went to his room meanwhile Dushyant came there

Dushyant - Purvi! tum bhai ke room se humare naye project ki file lekar aa jaaogi?

Purvi - mai abhi lekar aati hu!

Purvi moved to Kavin's room she was searching the file when Kavin came out of the bathroom….he was only in his towel Purvi got the file and turned to go when she saw Kavin she felt embarrassed seeing him like this she turned her back on him

Purvi - I am sorry vo actually mai to bass file lene aayi thi!

Kavin smiled seeing her innocence he went close to her….his body touched her back she felt a sensation in her body she closed her eyes

Kavin (murmuring in her ears) - le li file?

Purvi's heart started beating fast she was losing her control.…Kavin make her face him she was looking down in shyness Kavin lifted her face up holding her chin

Kavin (smiling) - itna darr kyu rahi ho mujhse?

Purvi (nervously) - nahi! mai to bass (she removed his hand and turned to go but Kavin stopped her holding her wrist her heart started beating very fast she was very nervous)

Purvi started moving back Kavin was walking towards him…

Kavin - darr lag raha hai?

Purvi nodded her head in no….she was still moving back but she had to stop because of the wall….Kavin kept his both the hands on the wall and block her way

Purvi (nervously) - Kavin mujhe jaana hai!

Kavin (looking into her eyes) - I Love You!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she couldn't believe her ears she looked at him blankly…Kavin smiled and kissed on her forehead

Kavin - I know this is not the right way par mujje nahi pata ki right time ya right way kya hai! I just wanted to tell you….Purvi I really love you!

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she didn't said anything she just hugged him he too hugged her back and kissed on her head

Purvi (happily) - mai bata nahi sakti mai aaj kitni khush hu! ek saal ek saal se intzar kar rahi hu iss pal ka aaj finally ye pal aa gaya! I love you Kavin!

She separated from the hug…

Kavin - tumne mujhe maaf kar diya na Purvi?

Purvi - mai aapse kabhi naaraj thi hi nahi to maafi maangne ka to sawal hi paida nahi hota! ab mai jaati hu varna dushyant upar aa jaayega file dhundte dhundte!

Kavin (innocently) - nahi aise nahi jaane dunga! mujhe ek kiss chahiye usske baad tum jaa sakti ho!

Purvi (mouth open) - kiss?

Kavin - haan!

Purvi - bilkul nahi! mujje jaana hai

Kavin - bilkul nahi (he pulled her closer holding her shoulder and accidentally her lips touched his cheeks)

Purvi felt shy she freed herself and ran from there….Kavin touched his cheeks and smiled….he got ready for the office and was about to leave the room when his mother entered in the room

Kavin - maa aap yaha?

KavinM (folding hands,crying) - mujhe maaf kar de beta mene tere saath bahut galat kiya hai! uss din tune ye jaanne ke baad bhi ki mene teri jaan lene ki koshish ki hai mujje jail nahi bheja uss din mujhe ahsaas hua ki mai kitni galat thi! mujhe maaf kar de beta paiso ke laalach mai main andhi ho gai thi!

Kavin's eyes filled with tears he turned to other side…KavinM sat down and touched his feet while crying

Kavin (shocked) - Maa ye kya kar rahi hai aap! aap uthiye (he make her stand holding her shoulder)

KavinM (folding her hands) - mujhe maaf kar de mai apne kiye par bahut sharminda hu!

Kavin (holding her hands) - maa aap please aise haath mat jodiye maa ke haath bacho ko aashirwad dete hue hi ache lagte hai! mujhe aapse koi shikayat nahi hai! aaj bhi mere dil mai aapke liye utni hi izzat utna hi pyaar hai jitna pehle tha!

KavinM (in disbelief) - tu sach keh raha hai na?

Kavin nodded his head in assurance and kissed on her forehead...she hugged him and cried

KavinM (giving him a file) - beta! ye tere aur Arzoo ke divorce papers hai mene uss se sign karwa liye hai tu ek baar padh le aur sign kar de!

Kavin(shocked) - maa ye?

KavinM (cupped his face) - mai jaanti hu ki tu Purvi se pyaar karta hai aur ab tum dono ke bich koi nahi aayega!

Kavin's eyes filled with tears he hugged his mom again….Purvi and Dushyant saw the scene standing on the door and smiled

 **IN NIGHT**

Kavin called Purvi at his fashion house Saiyaara…she reached there the lights were off only candles were lighten inside

Purvi (loudly) - Kavin! kaha hai aap?

Suddenly she felt two hands around her waist she knew it was Kavin he pulled her close to him holding her waist her back falls on his chest

Kavin (murmuring in her ears) - mai yaha hu!

Purvi (heavy breath) - aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hai?

Kavin make her face him holding her shoulder and kissed on her forehead

Kavin (happily) - Happy Anniversary!

Purvi (shocked) - anniversary?

Kavin took her near the table on which a cake was placed…..Happy Anniversary was written on the cake

Purvi (confused) - kavin ye sab kya hai? aaj kiski anniversary hai?

Kavin didn't said anything he gave the knife to her and make her cut the cake holding her hand.…Purvi was still not able to understand anything Kavin picked a small piece of cake and feed her

Kavin (tucking her hairs behind her ears) - aaj humari first meeting anniversary hai! aaj hi ke din hum dono pehli baar mile the! (kissing on her nose) jab tumne apne mobile se mera naak toda tha!

Purvi understood the matter she nodded her head in disappointment and pulled his nose

Purvi - to ye baat hai! (touching his face) mai aaj bahut khush hu Kavin! I love you so much…please mujhe kabhi chodkar mat jaana!

Kavin (kissing her cheeks) - ab to hum dono ke dil mil gaye ab tumhe chodkar jaane ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta!

Purvi smiled and they both hugged each other!

A/N - next chapter is the last chapter! Please do review guys


	11. Chapter 11

**SOME DAYS LATER**

Kavin and Purvi's haldi ceremony just got completed all the functions are kept in kavin's house but after the haldi ceremony they had strict orders of their parents not to meet each other…..Purvi was in her room she was changing her clothes but her kurti's chain got stucked in the middle she was trying hard to zip her kurti but was not able to do it…

Purvi (loudly) - Anikaaaa! please yaha aana to!

Kavin was passing outside her room that time he heard her voice and entered inside the room…..Purvi was shocked to see him she turned her back towards the wall….

Purvi - aap knock karke nahi aa sakte the?

Kavin (teasingly) - knock karke aata to itna acha view kharab nahi ho jaata mera?

Purvi (mouth open) - haww! kitne besharam ho aap!

Kavin (moving close to her) - mai besharam hu? darwaja khula rakhke kapde tum badal rahi ho aur besharam mai hu!

Purvi (nervous) - aap please jaaiye yaha se….humara milna mana hai!

Kavin - tum hi chilla chilla ke bula rahi thi! mai apni marji se nahi aaya!

Purvi (innocently) - mene aapko nahi Anika ko bulaya tha! (irritated) meri kurti ki zip atak gai hai band hi nahi ho rahi hai!

Kavin (naughtily) - Anika ko rehne do! mere paas ek better idea hai (winked)

Purvi (nervously) - aap please jaaiye yaha se!

Kavin nodded his head in no and turned her back towards him….Purvi's heart started beating fast.…Kavin kissed on her hairs she closed her eyes….he slide her hairs and kissed on her neck…she felt a sensation in her body he zipped her chain with a jerk and she opened her eyes

Kavin (murmuring in her ears) - meri hone wali wife ke liye mai itna to kar hi sakta hu!

Purvi (lost) - haaan! (she came out of her trance and turned to him) mera matlab hai itna hi kar sakte ho! (she sat on the bed)

Kavin smiled and sat beside her….he touched her hand and squized it lightly.…meanwhile Anika entered in the room she was shocked to see Kavin there…

Anika - excuse me! bhai aapko yaha aane ki permission bilkul nahi hai! (she went close to them) uthiye yaha se….(kavin shift a little and she sat in between them)

Kavin (buttering) - tu to meri itni pyaari bahen hai apne bhai ke saath koi aisa karta hai kya? ye to sarasar torture hai 4 din tak mujhe Purvi ko dekhne tak ki permission nahi hai! that's not fair

Anika (fake smile) - mujhe maska lagane ki koi jarurat nahi hai…mai sirf maa ke orders follow kar rahi hu! chaliye aap jaaiye yaha se!

Kavin (making faces) - tere jaisi jaalim bahen bhagwan kisi dushman ko bhi na de!

Anika - haan haan thik hai! ab aap jaaiye yaha se varna mai maa ko bata dungi ki yaha unnke pith piche kya kya ho raha tha!

Purvi chukled seeing kavin's expressions!

Kavin - haan hass lo hass lo tumhe to baad mai batata hu! (he left the room)

it was Kavi's marriage day they got married with all the rituals and blessings of their elders….after doing all the rituals of grahpravesh Anika took Purvi inside Kavin's room.…Purvi was seating on the bed wearing her ghoongat she was very nervous thinking about what will happen next….meanwhile Kavin entered in the room he smiled seeing her in ghoongat! he went close to her and sat on the bed beside her….he removed her ghoongat her eyes were closed

Kavin - Darr lag raha hai?

Purvi nodded her head in yes….Kavin smiled and kissed on her forehead with this Purvi slowly opened her eyes she felt shy and stood up from the bed….Kavin too stood up and hugged her from behind

Purvi (nervously) - Kavin jaane dijiye na!

Kavin (murmuring in her ears) - aaj koi bahana nahi chalega! (he kissed near her ears she could feel his warm breaths near her ears she closed her eyes)

Kavin make her face him holding her shoulder he lifted her face up holding her chin and leaned down in order to kiss her but their moments got disturbed with a knock on the door…

Kavin (irritated) - iss vaqt kaun aaya hoga? jo bhi hai mai usse chodunga nahi!

Purvi - hahahhahaha!

Kavin (looking at her) - tum kyu hass rahi ho?

Purvi (mimicking him) - iss vaqt kaun aaya hoga? jo bhi hai mai usse chodunga nahi! look at you kitne funny lag rahe hai aap! Hahhahahhaa

Kavin too burst out laughing and they both hugged each other….again they heard a knock on the door

Purvi - Kavin! jaakar dekhiye to kaun hai!

Kavin (hugging her more tightly) - jaane do na mann nahi hai!

Purvi (pushing him) - mai hi dekh leti hu! (she opened the door and saw Kavin's mother) aree mummyji aap?

KavinM - maaf karna beta iss vaqt yaha aana pad raha hai! (she moved inside and went close to kavin) kavin beta! aaj raat ko tum dono saath nahi reh sakte!

Kavin(shocked) - kyu?

KavinM - beta mere dimag se hi nikal gaya tha kal subah pooja hone se pehle tum dono apni shadishuda jindagi ki shuruaat nahi kar sakte! aaj ki raat tum dono ko durr rehna hoga!

Kavin's face became dull hearing that Purvi suppressed her laughter with so much difficulty seeing his facial expressions…KavinM took him with her he had to slept on the sofa in the hall….

Purvi went to the kitchen in midnight in order to drink water she was going back towards the room when she saw Kavin shivering due to cold…..she moved to her room and came back with a blanket…she covered him with the blanket and kissed on his cheeks he was in deep sleep he smiled in his sleep..

 **NEXT DAY** -

Purvi was getting ready for the Pooja she was trying to wear the saree but the saree was very heavy she was not able to wear it….meanwhile kavin entered in the room he saw her struggling to wear her saree she was only in her blouse in patikot….Kavin smiled and went close to her Purvi felt embarrassed she immediately covered herself with the saree

Purvi (irritated) - aap fir se bina knock kiye aa gaye?

Kavin (naughtily) - ab jab bina knock kiye aane par itne ache view milte ho to koi bevkoof hi hoga jo knock karke room mai aayega!

Purvi (shyly) - aap na sach mai!

Kavin (holding her saree) mai help kar du?

Purvi - nahi! bilkul nahi! aap jaaiye yaha se mai kar lungi…

Kavin didn't listened to her he picked the saree and pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist she shivered with his touch….she opened her mouth to speak but Kavin kept his finger on her lips didn't allowed her to speak…

Kavin started wrapping the saree around her waist she was shivering with his touch….he puts her pallu on her shoulder

Kavin (murmuring in her ears) - saree utaarne ke liye koi help chahiye to bhi bata dena (he planted a quick kiss on her cheeks and moved to the bathroom)

Purvi was standing at her place with her mouth open….she covered her face with her palms in shyness…

they both sat in the pooja and did all the rituals Kavin took a relief sigh thinking that now finally he will not have any restrictions to meet Purvi!

 **IN NIGHT**

Purvi was in her room standing near the window meanwhile Kavin went close to her and hugged her from behind...

Purvi (smiling) - I Love You!

Kavin (kissing her back) - I Love You too! (murmuring in her ears) aaj please koi bahana nahi chalega!

Purvi smiled and turned to him…she kept her palm on his eyes and kissed on his forehead he smiled…..she kissed on his both cheeks...Kavin removed her hand from his eyes and kissed on her hand…..Kavin moved his lips close to her lips she closed her eyes and moved forward he smiled and pressed his lips against her and they kissed….they broke after sometime!

Purvi (hugging him) - I Love You Kavin!

Kavin (kissing her head) - I Love You too!

He lifted her up in his arms and moved towards the bed they both were looking at each other smiling…Kavin puts her on the bed, switched off the lights and their private moments begin!

 **THE END**

A/N - finally the story ends here! please do review for one last time...…


End file.
